


[SHIPPY GEN] Thor's hammer feels abandoned on Earth

by prompt_fills



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/"><b>avengerkink</b></a>, PP20, <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39210217#t39210217"> for this prompt in which an anon asks for</a><i> a story told from Mjölnir's POV. Dejected and upset about Thor setting Mjölnir down in a corner in preference for Tony's inventions/Earth's boring things, Mjölnir laments.</i> Mjölnir/Thor if you squint.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[SHIPPY GEN] Thor's hammer feels abandoned on Earth

**Warnings: abuse of English, abuse of timeline, crack**

_Day 1_  
Thor is incredible. He managed to pissed off Odin and get us crashed someplace called Earth. My handle still hurts from the fall.

 _Day 2_  
I’m all dirty. Thor isn’t around.

 _Day 3_  
Some weird creatures keep saying that we are in New Mexico. I don’t even want to know how the Old Mexico looks like. There is virtually nothing here.

 _Day 7_  
I’m still dirty and Thor still isn’t around to polish me.

 _Day 12_  
The weird creatures are offensive. Today, more of their species come to probe me. They have been harassing me for days now. THOR PLEASE COME BACK FOR ME.

 _Day 15_  
I’m beginning to like New Mexico. It’s warm.

 _Day 16_  
I think I saw Thor today but I’m not sure. He was... unworthy. I must have been hallucinating.

 _Day 19_  
Thor finally called me back to him. I’m not ashamed to admit I came rushing. I made sure it was all very dramatic, loud cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning and shit. Thor barely noticed my show, though. Together with Thor, we ended some giant black enemy. It was fun. I’m glad I’m with Thor again. Now back to Asgard!

 _Day 20_  
Today, Thor used me to fight with Loki. I’m confused.

 _Day 22_  
Back to Earth. I’m even more confused.

 _Day 23_  
Thor made new friends. He calls them the people of Earth.

 _Day 24_  
Thor keeps ditching me for his new friends. I swear he loves that weird Electronic Bug more than me.

 _Day 26_  
I feel so violated. I got felt up by a strange green creature yesterday. It tried to pick me up but I refused him. Thor is my one and only. Even if these days he barely remembers my existence and he didn’t show up to defend my honour.

 _Day 27_  
I don’t see how this is any different from New Mexico.

 _Day 29_  
The Electronic Bug is called Iron Man.

 _Day 31_  
I think one of Thor’s friends likes me. The male-people kept staring at me today for hours. I think I might have a new friend, too.

 _Day 32_  
The male-people came back today. I think he is trying to commit my appearance into his memory. I try to look my best.

ETA: The male-people made a drawing of me. It’s nice. Very primitive, but nice.

 _Day 34_  
Everything about Earth is primitive.

 _Day 35_  
Thor’s favourite angry-people tried to lift me today. He had no luck and then he got angry and turned an impressive shade of green, screaming something like “Bulk worth it!” Mortals are so weird.

 _Day 37_  
Yay! Me and Thor were united again today! For a battle!

 _Day 46_  
I swear I spotted three distinctive specks of dust on my right side. I hope Earth gets attacked again sometime soon. I miss the action.

 _Day 48_  
I miss Asgard.

 _Day 52_  
No one has lifted me or tried to handle me for fifteen days. I feel myself getting stiff.

 _Day 54_  
I miss Thor. 

_Day 56_  
I MISS THOR.

 _Day 61_  
Thor doesn’t miss me.

 _Day 67_  
Thor still doesn’t miss me. I blame that Myjane-people.

 _Day 68_  
I haven’t seen the male-artist-people and the Electronic Bug for days and I think the angry-people avoids me.

 _Day 70_  
LIFE HAS NO MEANING.

 _Day 71_  
Earth sucks. People speak very quietly. There is this one she-people who even walks without making a sound. Thor always makes sure everyone knows when he enters a room.  
I miss Thor.

 _Day 73_  
Earth was attacked again, yay! Thor didn’t forget about me and he ditched Myjane-people for me!!!

 _Day 74_  
Today, I met someone the others refer to as Doom. I spend the day pining him down to the floor. I feel so important. Life is great!

 _Day 75_  
Doom-people promised there will be more attacks. The Electronic Bug said they were counting on it. I’m so happy!!! Thor still loves me, obviously.


End file.
